


Stubborn Sleep

by invisiblehabits



Category: BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of incomprehensible mumbling followed, then “Don’t wanna.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Reason this story was written:  
> [](http://s25.photobucket.com/albums/c60/_LittleStarfish_/?action=view&current=tumblr_ljf975d7Xn1qfs3m7.png)  
> Further comments superfluous.

Aki smiled fondly as he walked into the kitchen. Not an hour ago he'd asked Kenzo to go to bed, pointed out the fact his body needed sleep, but the stubborn drummer had refused, too caught up in video games and waiting for something to come on TV. The kitchen TV of course, because everyone needed a telly in the kitchen. Especially when you had a PSP tucked under your nose while seated at the dining table. When even kisses to the back of his neck, normally a fail safe method to gain Kenzo’s attention, didn't get a reaction Aki had given up and gone to take a bath. It wasn't nearly as fun when alone, but still.

And there he was, towel wrapped around hips, small rivulets of water soaking into the fluffy white material, and no one to see it. The TV was showing some show Aki had caught glimpses of but didn't know the name of, the PSP was safely shielded beneath a pointy chin, black frames pushed up into hair as the wearer seemed to have just collapsed. He probably had, as Aki knew for a fact he hadn't slept in at least two days. Stupid silly adorable drummer.

Sitting down on the stool next to his lover he softly traced the side of his face, the perfectly manicured eyebrow, eyelid twitching slightly, probably due to dreams. Cheekbone, nose, lips... Kenzo snorted slightly and shifted then, buried further into his own arm, it would undoubtedly fall asleep any minute if it hadn’t already. He should let him sleep, Aki knew as much, but it was so tempting to simply watch and touch without snarky remarks or witty insinuations. Not that he didn't love them, there was not one thing about Kenzo Aki didn't love, and he was teased endlessly any time he hinted at the fact, but it was nice to just... be close.

A lone finger traced the shell of an ear, fully exposed with this new hairstyle, one Aki had immediately taken a liking to. No earring today, Kenzo rarely wore them while just at home relaxing. Sharp jawline, chin, back up to tap against bitten lips.

“Baby, let's go to bed,” he whispered softly, wanting to draw the drummer into that semi-wake state where he'd agree to virtually anything. “Come on.”

A string of incomprehensible mumbling followed, then “Don’t wanna.”

Aki chuckled and stood up, made sure the towel was secure. Not that it mattered as long as he didn't stumble on it while walking. Slowly slowly he shifted the tiny body into his arms, hefted it up and Kenzo automatically curled into him, nestled his head beneath Aki’s chin. A wave of warm contentment flooded the bassist’s body, a feeling of pride at the knowledge he had Kenzo complete trust, as Kenzo had his.

Carefully he carried his bundle to the bedroom, put the body down on the bed and contemplated pulling off clothes. He'd risk waking the other up though, and with all the clothes Kenzo always wore it wasn't like he minded being warm. Dropping the towel to the floor he crawled beneath the sheets, juggled a bit but eventually got the drummed tucked in as well. Their phones were shut off, they had nowhere to be tomorrow. For once Kenzo could sleep and pulling him close, halfway on top of himself, Aki planned on letting him do just that.


End file.
